This invention relates to a bone clamp for securing a surgical instrument to a bone.
A bone can be prepared to receive a component of an orthopaedic joint prosthesis using a surgical instrument. For example a surgical instrument can be used to resect a bone so that it is appropriately shaped to fit the prosthesis component. It can be important that the location and dimensions of the resection are controlled accurately to ensure a precise fit of the prosthesis component on the resected bone. In order to optimise the accuracy of a resection or other preparatory step, it is known to use a guide block which can be fixed relative to the bone. The guide block should be positioned accurately relative to the bone. It should also be fixed against movement during the resection or other procedure.
A guide block for a surgical instrument can be fixed to a bone using pins or screws or similar fasteners, which penetrate the bone. This can require a drilling step to prepare the bone to receive the fasteners.